The Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) technique using amphiphilic organic molecules is conventionally known, in which the molecules are arranged over a water surface to deposit a monomolecular film on a surface of a substrate. Also known is chemical adsorption (CA), in which a monomolecular film is deposited by chemical adsorption in a solution containing a surfactant.